Let Fate Decide
by Darkane-2030
Summary: poor lyserg, he can't stand being with out jeanne, so he dose the only thing he can do, write a letter. song fic
1. Default Chapter

Let Fate Decide  
  
lyserg song fic. Big lie small world- sting  
  
Lyserg sat down, takeing out a piece of paper, a pen and a envlope. he started to write:  
  
Dear jeanne.  
  
i am tired of all of this. i will let fate decide this course. in the next two days. something will happen. eather you, cursed soul and all will contact me in the name of good, and kindness. or, you will not contact me and i will leave you alone for good. i am sick of all of this, i know i have already said it, but i mean it. i am tired of being so broken. this is the last time. i have wished on every thing i can think of for good, for you, but it has come to nothing. only ill. the only thing i wish has been denighed me. forgive me for going on so, but i find it true. more than anything else, the fact we could have been happy, but i don't blame you for being so afrade of change. most people are, that is why things stay the way thay are. heh. it's almost funny. how i do the same dance over agien. to obtain something i lost. i will have no more of it. i will leave you and fate, to choose.  
dark as the night,  
sad as death  
lyserg  
  
" I sighend my name as if i ment it, sealed it with a kiss and sent it. the letter had improved my mood happy in my solitude, but half way home i changed my tune, and when i saw my lonely room, the mirror caughet my eye, i sat down and cryed." -Sting  
  
lyserg put the letter in the evlaope, sealing it with a kiss for good luck and sending it to her. walking home in a hopeful mood, which quickly desolved as he walked in to his room, sitting down he started to cry, whishing on every thng he knew, praying to whatever diety would listen. " please come back to me. " he cryed. drying his tears he started packing. " it is time to leave here, i can't stand it any more." he said to himself. geting everything ready and leaveing. locking the door behind him.  
  
"i missed the bus i missed the train, i end up walking in the rain. Big dog chased me down the street,I haven't had a bite to eat. feeling sorry for my self, wishing i was someong else, i walked acrossed the city, becuse i couldn't stand your pity."-Sting  
  
lyserg walked in to the hotel, his face still red from crying. payng the money and going to the room he sat down on the bed and started crying agien. small sobs makeing him shake.  
  
end  
  
note: i am going to make this a 2 part song fic. please revew if you like it, or the ideal for it. thanks. 


	2. Let Fate Decide chpt 2

Let Fate Decide (chpt. 2)

Nine Inch Nails – Hurt  
  
(Disclaimer: I in no way own any nine-inch nail song or shamen king charters.)  
  
"I hurt my self to day, to see if i still feel, I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real."  
  
Jeanne sat in her iron maiden, thinking about Lyserg, the letter, everything." Why? Why must I be punished by your love, by your hate?" she asked to the air.  
  
"The needle tares a hole, the old familiar sting, try to kill it, all away, but I remember everything. "  
  
Jeanne moves slightly, causing her self more pain. A small amount of blood, trickling down her shoulder. A small frown flashing acrossed her already worried face. Not able to forget all the pain all the precious memories of Lyserg, a tear rolling down her cheek. As she remembered a line from a song. She forced her self to sing, to comfort her self. "What have I become, my dearest friend? Everyone I know goes away in the end. You could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will make you fall, I will make you hurt." She sang, tears and blood running in rivulets, her voice echoing slightly.  
  
"I wear this crown of thorns, upon my liars chair, full of broken thoughts, I can not repair."  
  
She pushed agenst the door of the iron maiden, opening it slowly. Climbing out of it on her own, blood dripping slightly from her wounds, staining her white dress red and pink. Staggering to the table she picked up a pen and started to write.  
  
"Beneath the stain of time, the feelings disappear. You are some one else and I am still right here."  
  
Jeanne wrote, her tears and blood staining the paper. Sealing the letter in an envelope and stamping her symbol on the front she handed it to a servant waiting near by. "Send this back to Lyserg, I don't care where he is, get this to him any way possible." She said, walking to the outside garden.  
  
"If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep my self, I would find.... A way."  
  
End  
  
( I'm going to add more to this story, it's not done yet. any way....... Thanks for reading, please review)


End file.
